


[Podfic] There's a skyline in Oklahoma

by randomicicle



Category: Jpop, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Asexuality, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomicicle/pseuds/randomicicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you love someone when you don't know what love is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] There's a skyline in Oklahoma

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There's a skyline in oklahoma](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8603) by zenfu. 



> **Read for** : [JE Podfic Secret Challenge](http://je-podfic.livejournal.com/24858.html).  
>  **Secret theme** : 'I felt the earth beneath my feet, sat by the river and it made me complete.'

  
Banner made by the wonderful [adistantsun](http://adistantsun.livejournal.com/) as a challenge reward ♥

**Duration** : 1:13:22  


**MF** : [.mp3 audio file, 67.2mb](http://www.mediafire.com/?5w3bqx6cen9wwzw)

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notes** : This is clearly loosely based on the secret theme, but as soon as I got it, the image it gives immediately made me think of this fic. It may have to do with the ending scene, but I can't be sure. For me, this story leaves a sort of feeling of finding peace, of finally being _complete_ and natural and comfortable with one self and with what you _are_. I hope it makes sense; it's a wonderful story of self acceptance and finding one's place.


End file.
